


Christmas lights

by Irondad_Spiderson_duo



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Davey is a stressed mom friend, Fluff, Jack is supposed to be the adult here but he's no help, M/M, Modern Era, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondad_Spiderson_duo/pseuds/Irondad_Spiderson_duo
Summary: Alcoholic eggnog is involved and these boys are idiots. It's late so what better thing to do then try and decorate the house with Christmas lights.





	Christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> I mean technically, TECHNICALLY, it's not Christmas anymore but this popped into my head literally an hour ago and I can't sleep so guess what foLks- fluffy Christmas fic full of our favorite dumb boys mhm

"Dude that's your fourth cup, I don't think you understand how much alcohol we put in that." Mush stated as he watched Tommy down yet another reindeer shaped glass of eggnog.

Tommy slammed the cup down and sushed Mush, "Be quiet, it's Chrism.."

Mush blinked, "Yeah okay, no more for you." He leaned forward to take the cup but Tommy just dunked it through the bowl of eggnog again and ran away from the boy.

Mush made to follow him but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to see Buttons grinning at him with the world's largest bow tied around his head.

"Buttons, babe, what is that?" Mush sighed, a small grin tugging at his lips as a wide smile grew on his boyfriend's face.

"We were decorating the tree but Crutchie found this ribbon and look-" Buttons suddenly grabbed Mush's shoulders and brought their faces meer inches apart, "Romeo says the color brings out my eyes." 

Mush couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth, "Buttons, what the hell." He flicked the ribbon on the boys head before placing a kiss on his nose and grabbing his own cup of eggnog.

Leaving a flustered, and slightly drunk Buttons in the kitchen, Mush made his way into the living room, only to stop as a sudden cold wind blew through the room.

"Guys what the ever loving fu-" Mush began but a loud squaking from Jack made him stop in confusion.

He looked over to see Jack placing his hands over Crutchie's ears, his eyes wide, "There are innocent ears present, Mush!" 

Mush held his hands up defensively but continued nonetheless, "Okay.. would someone like to tell me why the window is open when it is literally -7 degrees outside?" 

"Elmer hit the window and almost done broke the glass so we opened the window in case he or Race falls again." Tommy answered from where he was laying on the couch, his words slurring together as he raised his hand.

Tommy's raised hand was met with a high five from Finch as the boy entered the room, "An idea from my own brilliance if I must say so myself."

Romeo scoffed, "You may not say so." 

Finch shot Romeo a look as he placed his hand over his chest with an expression of mock offense.

"Okay ladies, why are Race and Elmer outside.. and on the roof?" Mush asked as he sipped his drink.

"Well we finished decorating inside so they went outside to put up Christmas lights and uh.. I guess they're on the roof now." Finch answered as he sat himself on the back of the couch.

Mush just nodded and downed his eggnog, giving up on trying to keep his friends from being idiots.

"Hey guys!" A yell from outside brought everyone's attention to the window, where Elmer was seen hanging in front of it.

"Hey El, how's it goin', bud?" Jack asked as he crouched in front of the window.

Elmer grinned as he held onto the rope that was around his waist, "Oh splendid, it looks real great and I think-" but his excited answer was cut off as he suddenly dropped from view with a yell.

"Oh look at that." Jack hummed as he watched Elmer fall before peering out the window.

A distant "I'm okay!" Was heard from the ground before the boys exploded in laughter.

"Merry Chrysler!" Tommy yelled over all the laughter, raising his cup in the air.

Finch groaned and grabbed a pillow before hitting Tommy with it, "Stop quoting that fucking vine you unoriginal cucumber!" 

"Oooh we're usin' vegetable insults now, ey Finchy? What an upgrade." Romeo commented as he took a sip from his cup.

Finch scoffed, "My insults are beautiful.. just like me." 

Romeo spit out his eggnog, "You? Beautiful? Pleeaassee. I've barely been able to tell if you've even been in the bathroom with how you've been slumping around all break." 

Finch stood up and walked over to the boy, stumbling slightly as he raised a finger, "Now listen here, Dumbeo, I'd look even more fucking superb if someone didn't spend two whole hours in the shower." 

"I have a routine!" Romeo sputtered, motioning dramatically to his face.

"It. Does. Not. Show." Tommy spoke up from his spot on the couch.

Romeo flipped him off and opened his mouth to make a remark but was cut off by a loud thump and skidding noise.

"S'that Race?" Buttons asked as he reentered the living room.

"No it was Santa Claus." Finch stated.

Buttons' eyes widened animatedly as he gasped, "Really??"

Mush placed a hand on Buttons' arms, "Babe.. no."

A screech was heard from Jack as he all but galloped across the room and placed his hands over Buttons' ears, "Shuddup Mush, let em' believeee." He hissed before uncovering the boys' ears.

"Don't listen to him Buttons, he's just a Scrooge." Jack reassured Buttons.

"You're drunk, Jack." Mush commented.

Jack swung his arms out and spun around, "A drunk believer!" 

"Aaaand, he's down." Crutchie chuckled as he watched Jack trip over his own feet and fall face down in the hallway.

Mush pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jesus why do we all live together."

"It helps with rent!" Tommy yelled.

"The water bill says otherwise." Finch said, helping himself to more eggnog.

"Finch shut the fuck up!" Romeo yelled as he chucked a pillow at the boy from acorss the room.

Finch ran towards the boy but stopped mid lunge as the door opened. "Hey guys we're back!" Davey announced as he and Albert returned with armfuls of pizzas.

"My god that actually took you hours." Romeo complained as he swiveled around Finch a d wobbled over to the tower of pizzas that the boys had set on the table.

Davey raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room, specifically at Finch, who was now falling to the ground in slow motion, "Are you guys drunk?"

"We made special eggnog!" Buttons cheered as he raised his glass towards Davey, who caught a whiff of it before covering his nose.

"I don't know if that's actually considered eggnog anymore." He stated as he walked into the living room, his eyes widening at the sight of Jack laying in the hallway.

"Jack?" Davey called to his boyfriend.

Jack answered him with a muffled, "Yeah?" 

"You alright there, hon?" 

"Splendid." 

Davey ran a tired hand over his face before looking around the room, "Where the hell are Race and Elmer?" 

"On the roof." Crutchie answered simply before helping himself to some pizza.

"On the what now?" Albert asked, his eyes traveling over the room.

"Weeell." Tommy slurred as he sat up, "Y'seee. We finished decoratin'.. then F'nch said the outside was nakeded and uh.. so they's went out to put up some Chrism lights, y'know?" He barely finished his explanation before flopping back down on the couch.

"Hoooooly shit." Davey groaned, "We were gone for half an hour guys! A half hour and now all of you are drunk, Race and Elmer are on the roof and-" 

"Actually Elmer's just kinda laying on the ground." Finch stated as he peered out the window, waving down to Elmer.

"Oh my god-" Davey gasped as he ran out of the door.

Albert just blinked before scratching his head, "So.. how did they end up on the roof?"

"Oh we have no idea. We heard shuffling up there after a while and then Elmer just smacked into the window." Mush answered dully.

"He what??" Albert asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, that's why the window is open. So in case he does it again, then the window is safe from breaking!" Buttons explained.

Albert turned towards the window and opened his mouth but was interrupted by a loud skidding sound.

A loud thump was heard before Race was suddenly hanging in front of the window, Christmas lights entangling him, and a candy cane hanging from his blue lips.

The room was frozen in silence before Finch pointed at the window, "Found Race." 

Albert let out a yell before running towards the window, reaching towards his boyfriend as he leaned out of the house.

"Oh hey, Albie." Race cooed as he grabbed onto Albert's arms, allowing the boy to pull him into the house.

"Don't hey Albie me, Race, what the fuck?" He asked as his fingers began fumbling over the many Christmas lights that were around the blonde.

"Dude you look like a Christmas tree." Finch stated as he stared at Race, who laughed at the comment.

"Yeah.. these lights attacked me and then bam! I was in front of the window." Race's eyes suddenly widened as he gasped loudly, almost giving Albert a heart attack, "I was Spiderman!"

"I can assure you that you were definitely not Spiderman." Albert said as he got some of the lights off, "But what I can say is that you were a complete dumbass." 

Race shrugged, "Same thing."

Albert sighed as a couple of the boys laughed, "No, Race it's-" Albert had to surpress a groan as he looked at Race, "You're bleeding." 

Race blinked and then raised a hand to his head, blinking at his fingers as they returned back crimson, "So I am." He hummed.

"Lord give me patience, come here." Albert threw the rest of the lights off and helped Race stand up. The blonde was freezing against Albert's skin as he helped him into the bathroom.

Albert sat Race on the edge of the bathtub as he rumaged through the medicine cabinet for the first aid kit.

"I can't believe you all. You're grown ass adults and yet manage to get drunk when you're left alone for half an hour." Albert grumbled as he grabbed he kit.

Race swallowed as he motioned towards the door, "Jack was here." 

Albert scoffed, "Oh yeah, and him laying face down in the hallway is a real good example of how responsible he is." 

Race nodded, "See?" 

The redhead just let out a breath as he looked for bandages. Upon finding some he grabbed a wash cloth that he had wet with warm water a moment before and turned towards Race. 

Albert pushed back Race's curls as he began dabbing at the cut. It turned out to be small enough for one bandaid once all of the blood was gone, taking off some tension from Albert's shoulders.

Race frowned as he touched the band aid, "I wanted Spiderman." He pouted.

Albert flicked his hand away, "Well idiotic, drunk boys get stuck with fairy princess band aids." He stated as he put the kit back.

"B-but I p-put lights up." Race muttered as he shivered.

Albert's face softened as he looked at his cold boyfriend, "And I bet they look great... C'mon, let's get you changed." 

After leading Race to their bed room and having him change into warm pajamas, complete with fuzzy socks, Albert decided he was fit to rejoin the rest of the drunk idiots.

"Hiya Jack." Race greeted as they walked past Jack still laying on the floor.

"Howdy." He mumbled.

Upon re-entering the living room, Albert and Race were met with yelling from a very pissed off Davey.

"And the lights! Look at these lights- we were all gonna decorate the outside of the house tomorrow but nooo you guys get the bright idea to do it right now- while you're drunk, and then you go and break them all!" Davey yelled as he held up the strands of smashed lightbulbs.

Race gasped as he caught sight of the bulbs and turned to Albert, pointing at his chest, "Did you eat them?" 

"W-what- n-no, Race you literally fell off of the roof with them tangled around you!" Albert exclaimed.

Race dropped his finger and tongue popped, "Ah." 

"Dave.. chill.. no one died." Al had to physically restrain himself from jumping in surprise when he looked up and saw Jack standing next to Davey.

"Jack I swear to God." Davey muttered, his threat dying on his lips as Jack grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

"Haha Gaaay!" Finch called from where he was sitting on Tommy's legs.

"Dude we're all gay." 

"Shut up, Romeo."

Davey pulled away from Jack, "NoO no, no sir you cannot just do that I am mad at you right now! All of you. I mean look at Elmer! He was just laying in the bushes!" Davey motioned towards Elmer, who was on the floor, swaddled in blankets and being held by Crutchie.

"Well now he's laying on Crutchie, safe n' sound." Finch pointed out.

Davey pinched the bridge of his nose and threw his hands up in defeat, "That's it, I'm going to bed." And with that, Davey left the room, Jack trailing after him like a lost puppy.

"Aw no fun." Buttons pouted as he watched the two leave.

"Well, more for us!" Romeo exclaimed as he headed towards the eggnog.

Albert jumped in front of the shorter boy, grabbing his shoulders and turning him back towards the living room, "Nope, nope no, you've all had enough, it's time for bed." 

"Alright." Romeo agreed simply before falling out of Albert's grip and hitting the floor with a thud.

Albert stood frozen with his hands out as he stared at Romeo in shock.

"I like the way he thinks." Finch said as he slid off of the couch and layed on the floor.

"You've literally been arguing with him the entire night." Mush stated.

"Sleeping." Finch sang before letting out a snore.

"Oh my God, C'mon Buttons." Mush pushed the boy off of his lap before taking his hand and leading him towards their room, Buttons waving to the others as they passed.

"Don't have too much fun, ya beauts!" Race winked after them.

"Race, shut up." Albert muttered.

"I'm funny." Race defended.

"Hilarious." Albert responded.

"You know it." Race grinned as he leaned into Albert's side.

Albert stared at the boy, a small smile forming on his face, "Your lips are blue." 

In response, Race tried to look down at his own lips but that only resulted in him going cross eyed. He blinked before looking at Albert and grinning again, "Okay.. how about you warm them up, hmm?" 

Albert let out a laugh, "You drunk lovesick idiot, do it yourself." 

Race shrugged before pressing his lips against Albert's, the other boy wrapping his arms around his waist in return.

"Get a room!" Tommy yelled from the couch.

"How the hell are you still awake?" Albert yelled as he broke away from Race, who just dropped his head onto Albert's shoulder.

"I'm a mother fucking powerhouse!" Tommy shouted, throwing both of his hands in the air.

"Yeah, ok- Night." Albert said quickly before grabbing Race's hand and leaving the room.

"I wanna be a powerhouse." Race mumbled as he flopped face first onto the bed, his words getting muffled halfway through his sentence by the pillow.

Albert chuckled as he got into bed, "Maybe tomorrow." 

Race hummed in agreement before nestling into Albert's side.

"That was some good eggnog." Race whispered, half asleep.

Albert breathed out a laugh, "Oh I bet. It even got Buttons drunk, and that boy hates the taste of alcohol." 

"Buttons isa party an'mal." Race's words blended together as he fell deeper into sleep, his breathing evening.

"Yeah.. we'll have to ask him about that.. tomorrow." Albert yawned as he pressed his cheek into Race's hair.

"G'night." He sighed as he sunk into the blankets.

Albert only sunk deeper as he heard Jack and Davey's door swing open, followed by a thump and, "Jack Kelly I swear if you don't get off of the god damn floor-"

"It represents who I am, Davey!" 

"It's the carpet!" 

"My emotional support carpet!" 

"Jesus Christ."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know either man. I don't write fluffy stuff wtf is this. It's 3:50 am.. I'm tired the heCk am I doing.  
> Aha living my best life.


End file.
